Apple Tree
by yourHyuugaDevil
Summary: Hinata masih ditempat yang sama, melukis hal yang sama. Hinata masih menunggunya. Semakin jelas goresan gambar tersebut semakin sakit pula goresan luka yang Hinata rasakan. Hinata harus menemukan fakta yang semakin menggores lukanya./ NaruHina/ Dont Like Dont Read! This story is mine not yours!/ Melow.


Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! Typo(s), Melow, Alur Cepat dan banyak Kekurangan lainnya.

NaruHina.

Dont Like Dont Read! Serius, dari pada memicu flame.

Terinspirasi dari coretan sebuah majalah.

Happy reading! Hope you like it:)

Part yang bergaris miring bertanda Flashback.

.

.

.

Hinata masih menunggunya. Dihalaman depan rumahnya yang sama, dengan kanvas, kuas dan cat yang baru dan masih segar. Namun objeknya masih sama. Pohon apel yang besar yang berada tepat didepannya. Hinata melukis dengan sangat telaten, namun jika dilihat dengan seksama, gadis lavender itu tengah menangis. Ini sudah ke tiga puluh kalinya Hinata melukis pohon apel besar yang berada di tamannya. Namun dia tidak pernah kembali. Anak dari mantan pembantunya itu tidak pernah kembali. Coretan demi coretan dalam kanvas itu semakin jelas, disaat yang bersamaan air mata gadis itu juga kian mengalir deras. Namun disinilah Hinata tetap menunggu pria itu.

"Hinata.. ambilah objek lain untuk dilukis." Neji menghampiri Hinata berusaha membujuk.

Sudah sangat sering Neji membujuk Hinata agar tidak terus menerus berada di halaman dan melukis pohon apel itu. Neji tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengembalikan senyum Hinata. Namun semuanya percuma, yang bisa mengembalikan senyumnya hanya dia. Sebagai balasan, Hinata hanya menggeleng pada Neji dan menghapus air matanya kemudian melanjutkan lukisannya.

"Hinata.. jangan terus seperti ini.. Naruto tidak akan kembali.."

Hinata tertegun.

.

.

.

" _Naruto-kun! Sedang apa di halaman sendirian? Ah, apa yang kau bawa?" Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berdiri sendirian di halaman rumahnya. Hinata telah lama menyukai Naruto, namun tidak pernah berani mengungkapkannya karena malu. Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto meskipun Naruto hanya anak dari pembantunya. Mereka sangat dekat semenjak mereka masih berusia belia, bagi Hinata, Naruto merupakan sosok periang dan penyemangatnya selama ini._

" _Hei Hinata-chan, mau bergabung?" Naruto melebarkan senyumnnya. Manis, fikir Hinata._

" _Aku akan melukis sesuatu, tapi aku masih bingung akan melukis apa rasanya disini tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilukis." Naruto menjelaskan._

" _Wah! Naruto-kun akan mencoba menyaingiku ya? Hehe bagaimana jika kita ke taman? Aku biasa melukis disitu."_

" _Ah, disini saja. Aku baru pertama kali melukis. Jangan dulu beri objek yang sulit dong."_

" _Hmm, bagaimana pohon apel itu? Yang di depan itu, rasanya tidak terlalu sulit. Benarkan?" Hinata tersenyum._

" _Benar juga! Baiklah, sudah ku putuskan aku akan melukis pohon apel itu Hahaha. Hinata-chan, lihat saja lukisanku pasti akan lebih bagus darimu." Naruto tertawa._

" _Naruto, kau benar-benar terlalu berharap pada lukisan pertamamu." Hinata tertawa geli, sementara Naruto mengembungkan mulutnya pertanda Naruto duduk dan mulai melukis pohon itu sedikit demi sedikit, sangat lamban karena baru pemula namun Hinata dengan sangat setia dan sabar mengajarinya secara perlahan._

 _Dipertengahan Naruto sedikit bosan dan terus mengeluh, namun Hinata memarahinya dan berkata bahwa lukisan itu belum jadi sepenuhnya. Karena sebal dimarahi Hinata terus menerus Naruto dengan jahilnya menggoreskan cat yang berada di kuasnya pada wajah Hinata. Hinata refleks terkejut. Naruto mulai berdiri dan berlari karna tau Hinata akan kesal dan mengejarnya. Hinata terus mengejarnya sambil membawa kuas dengan cat air untuk aksi pembalasan pada Naruto._

" _Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengejarku Hinata!"_

 _Hinata tertawa sambil masih mengejar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hinata selesai dengan lukisan ke tiga puluhnya. Dia menghela nafas, menatap lukisan tersebut lalu menunduk. Perih rasanya hanya memandangi lukisannya. Maka dari itu lukisan yang telah dia buat akan dia buang dan kembali melukis lagi dengan objek yang sama. Selalu seperti itu semenjak Naruto pergi hingga sekarang. Saat Hinata menunduk suara langkah kaki berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Hinata menoleh. Ternyata Sakura, tetangganya juga sahabatnya. Hinata mencoba bersuara namun di potong oleh Sakura.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk melukis pohon apel itu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, aku khawatir padamu." Sakura tersenyum namun nanar.

Hinata menunduk makin dalam, ia tidak suka membuat semua orang di sekitarnya merasa khawatir. Namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia tidak bisa menahannya. Dia hanya ingin melukis pohon itu untuk tetap mengenang Naruto.

"Mengapa Naruto pergi?" Hinata bersuara dengan serak.

"Hinata.."

"Mengapa dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun untukku?" genangan air mata tepat berada di ujung pelupuk matanya.

"Mengapa aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kepergiannya?" air mata Hinata perlahan jatuh melewati pipi halus Hinata.

Sakura menghampiri Hinata dan mengusap punggungnya. "Naruto pasti punya alasan Hinata.."

"Sakura... aku..."

"Aku..." Hinata melanjutkan namun tertahan. Hinata meringkuk badannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tak kuasa menahan tangis. "Aku.. aku tidak bisa menemukannya Sakura.. aku tidak bisa menemukannya.." Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sekarang Sakura tau, betapa tersiksanya Hinata atas kepergian Naruto. Betapa rapuhnya dia setelah kepergian Naruto. Sakura hanya bisa memeluk Hinata, merasakan kepedihan gadis itu namun tidak bisa. Hanya Hinata yang tau bagaimana sakitnya. Hinata terus menangis dan menangis. Air matanya terus mengucur tatkala mengingat Naruto. Mengingat bagaimana dia tidak bisa menemukan Naruto dimanapun. Mengingat bagaimana Naruto pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. Mengingat bagaimana ia mengetahui Naruto pergi tanpa sepatah kata sedikit pun. Air matanya terus membasahi wajahnya.

.

.

.

" _Yosh selesai!" Naruto mengangkat lukisan pohon apel itu tinggi-tinggi, menatap lukisan itu dengan cengiran yang lebar lalu menatap Hinata sambil memperlihatkannya._

" _Bagaimana bagus bukan?" Naruto tertawa._

 _Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu saja bagus, aku kan yang mengajarimu Naruto-kun."_

" _Ah, Hinata kau ini, puji lah sedikit karyaku ini." Mendengarnya Hinata malah makin tertawa._

" _Naruto-kun, cepat beri tanda tangan pada lukisannya! Beri bukti bahwa ini karya Naruto-kun."_

" _Benar juga!" Naruto dengan antusias memberikan tanda tangan pada pojok bawah lukisan itu. Sekali lagi Naruto menatapnya berbinar._

" _Suatu saat, aku akan memberikan lukisan ini pada seseorang yang sangat spesial." Naruto tersenyum pada lukisannya sendiri. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menganggap itu omong kosong dan hayalan Naruto belaka._

" _Aku suka dengan lukisan Naruto-kun, boleh buat ku?"_

" _Tidak boleh, aku membuatnya dengan sangat susah payah. Enak saja diminta seperti itu." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya._

" _Naruto-kun pelit, aku kan yang mengajarimu. Beri aku upah dengan lukisanmu itu. Boleh ya? Ya? Ya?" Hinata mendekat pada Naruto namun refleks Naruto menjauh berdiri dan berlari._

" _Kejar aku! Jika kau berhasil aku kan memberikannya padamu." Naruto berteriak pada hinata sambil tertawa bersiap untuk aksi anjing dan kucing yang selalu Naruto dan Hinata lakukan. Hinata beranjak berdiri dan mengejar Naruto. Mereka berlarian dengan naruto yang berusaha menghindar dan Hinata yang mengejar. Tawa menyertai mereka berdua._

" _Kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku Hinata! Tidak akan pernah!"_

 _Hinata terus menggapai sambil berlari berusaha mengejar Naruto sambil terus tertawa bahagia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam ini tidak seperti malam biasanya. Tepat jam sebelas malam Hinata dibangunkan oleh kakaknya Neji. Neji membangunkannya sambil berkeringat seolah butuh pertolongan.

"Hinata bangun, ayo kita bantu keluarga Haruno. Mereka pindah malam ini."

"Ma-malam ini?"

Hinata kaget dan berlari keluar rumahnya dan melihat terdapat banyak orang yang membantu mengangkat perabotan rumah milik keluarga Sakura ke dalam mobil besar untuk di angkut ke rumah barunya. Hinata memang mengetahui Sakura akan pindah saat pertemuan di halaman tadi. Sakura bercerita bahwa dia akan segera pindah untuk menyelesaikan S2nya. Yang Hinata tidak kira adalah kepindahannya secepat ini. Hinata menghampiri Sakura.

"Malam ini kau benar-benar pindah?" Hinata murung.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tadinya lusa, tapi tou-san mengubah fikirannya. Tidak tahu kenapa, yah orang tua memang sulit di tebak kan." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hinata, jangan sedih ya. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku tidak akan ada lagi disisimu mulai besok, yang ingin ku katakan adalah. Bangkitlah Hinata, terimalah kenyataan bahwa Naruto tidak akan kembali."

"Aku.. Tidak bisa.."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Yah, baiklah. Yang penting jangan lupa makan ya." Sakura tersenyum, Hinata membalas tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Setelah mengobrol singkat dengan Sakura dan mendapat pamitan dari kedua orang tuanya, Hinata mulai membantu mengangkat barang-barang milik keluarga Haruno yang bisa dia bawa. Dia sedih harus kehilangan sahabat yang sangat dia sayangi. Namun Hinata tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang kepergian Sakura beserta keluarganya.

Setelah dirasa cukup dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa Hinata bawa, Hinata melihat Sakura menuruni tangga dengan bawaannya yang bisa Hinata tebak barang Sakura yang terakhir. Namun saat sampai di anak tangga terakhir Sakura terjatuh, Hinata refleks berlari kearahnya. Namun sesuatu membuatnya berhenti. Benda yang Sakura bawa, yang tertutup oleh kain namun sekarang terbuka, merupakan lukisan Naruto. Hinata tau benar bahwa itu merupakan lukisan pohon apel depan halaman rumahnya yang dilukis oleh Naruto. Hinata yakin karena terdapat tanda tangan Naruto dilukisan tersebut. Sakura memiliki lukisan Naruto.

Hinata terkejut luar biasa. Kemudian menatap Sakura yang sama kagetnya dengan Hinata. Sakura berusaha mengambil lagi lukisan tersebut dan menutupnya kembali dengan kain lalu berlari meninggalkan Hinata sambil berkata "Maaf."

Hinata merosot jatuh, dia menangis lagi.

.

.

.

Hinata masih di halaman rumahnya, melukis pohon apel yang berada di depannya. Angin menerpa wajahnya membawa terbang beberapa rambutnya mengikuti angin. Kali ini tidak ada air mata menghiasi wajahnya. Goresan demi goresan dia ciptakan. Saat selesai Hinata hanya menutup matanya sambil kembali mengenang masa-masanya dahulu bersama Naruto. Hinata teringat sesuatu.

" _Kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku Hinata! Tidak akan pernah!"_

Hinata tertegun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap lukisan pohon apel tersebut. Lalu membalikannya.

 _ **Sakura,  
tolong jaga wanita yang paling aku cintai. Hinata.**_

 **END(?)**

Feelnya kerasa engga? Sedihnya kerasa engga?:( kalo engga maaf ya kan masih belajar hehehe.

Buat fic For Us sabar dulu ya masih proses nih masih muter otak nentuin permasalahannya, sementara nikmatin ini dulu ya:D

REVIEW PLIS.


End file.
